


Casual Afternoon

by meganekkomeguca



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekkomeguca/pseuds/meganekkomeguca
Summary: Papika needs a hand, and Cocona is willing to take on this job.





	Casual Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Ange](https://twitter.com/zenpornmonk/status/951985226548301825) for providing the illustration!

For all that she'd become more adventurous since meeting Papika, some days Cocona still liked to just curl up with a good book and immerse herself in a story. Today, a lazy Saturday, she'd picked an indulgent romance novel, poured herself a glass of wine, and proceeded to camp out on the couch. The story was mindless and predictable fluff, and so Cocona wasn't particularly bothered when Papika wandered and plopped down beside her. "I'm hard," she announced.

"Good for you." Cocona turned a page and reached for her wine. She took a sip and set it back down, her eyes not leaving the book.

"Coconaaa..."

"Yes?"

"Help me!"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Switching her book to her right hand, Cocona reached over with her left to cup the bulge in Papika's shorts.

"B-because! It's obvious, isn't it?" Papika was trying to sound huffy, but her indignation was undercut by small whine she let out when Cocona's thumb traced over the head of her cock through her shorts.

"Something is certainly obvious." Cocona continued to lightly stroke her fingers over Papika's bulge, watching out of the corner of her eye as Papika squirmed and jerked her hips up, urging Cocona to do more. "Be patient, Papika. I'm in the middle of something."

"Hmph." Papika folded her arms over her chest and gave Cocona a reproachful look. Cocona squeezed a bit, and Papika threw back her head and gasped.

Cocona returned to giving gentle strokes over Papika's clothes. She smiled to herself when she noticed Papika's legs spreading wider with each small buck of her hips.

Papika was quiet for a while. Or rather, she didn't speak. Small moans and whines spilled from her lips as Cocona stroked her cock. When Cocona trailed her hand to the waistband of Papika's shorts, Papika lost no time in helping her tug them down enough to free her cock.

Cocona took Papika's cock in her hand, holding the shaft in a loose grip. She set her book down in her lap to turn the page and then picked it back up. Papika let out a pleading whimper. Cocona slid her thumb to the head of Papika's cock and traced a slow circle around the tip. She continued like this for a page and a half, sinking back into the hilariously contrived dramatic scene that was unfolding. Papika's gasps provided a pleasant background, and the repetitive strokes Cocona was performing were rather relaxing, letting her slip into a comfortably distracted state.

When the scene shifted, so did Cocona's attention. Her thumb was slick with precum, and she slid her whole hand over Papika's shaft to spread the wetness, then continued to slowly jerk Papika off. By now, Papika was whining Cocona's name under her breath, her fingers clenching into the couch cushion and her head thrown back with eyes squeezed shut.

Cocona looked over at Papika and smiled. Then she let go of Papika and reached over for her wine glass, mindful of her sticky hand. Papika's eyes snapped open at the loss of contact, and she stared at Cocona with pleading eyes. "What? Do you want a sip?"

Papika shook her head frantically.

"Then what do you want?" Cocona swirled the wine in her glass and raised it to her lips.

"M-more, please," Papika said, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat. "Cocona, please!"

Cocona smiled. "You're so cute, Papika." She leaned over and kissed Papika on the cheek and then on the lips, lingering there, letting her tongue slip into Papika's mouth to give her a taste of the wine. Cocona pulled away before Papika could deepen their kiss. She set her glass back down and rested her hand on Papika's thigh.

Papika placed her hand on Cocona's and guided it firmly back to her cock. Cocona raised her eyebrows, and Papika gave her a pout, cheeks puffed out and eyes narrowed. Cocona laughed. "I get it. I'll stop teasing."

The sun came back to Papika's face. She squeezed Cocona's hand and then let go, waiting for Cocona to begin again.

Cocona gave Papika's cock a soft squeeze and then entered a rhythm of gentle strokes, up the length of Papika's shaft, caressing the head so as to make Papika gasp, and back down to the base, maybe lingering a moment to toy with her balls, before repeating the process. Cocona still held her book, but now she watched Papika from the corner of her eye, judging when to increase her speed, urging Papika along closer and closer to climax.

Sweat slicked Papika's bangs to her forehead, and her mouth hung open, deliciously lewd moans pouring from it in an unending stream. Papika's eyes were closed once more as she sank into the sensations Cocona provided.

It wouldn't be much longer. Papika's hips were jerking, thrusting into Cocona's grip, and her moans were getting louder and more desperate. A shudder ran through Papika, and her cock pulsed in Cocona's hand, shooting cum onto Papika's chest and dripping down Cocona's hand as well.

Papika gasped for breath as her body quivered and subsided. Cocona gave Papika's cock a few more strokes to finish up and then let go, reaching for tissues on the end table. She wiped her hand off while waiting for Papika to come back down to earth.

She was rewarded with shining blue eyes beaming at her with love. "Cocona... That felt so good," Papika sighed languidly, still not moving. Her chest rose and fell with deep breathes, still recovering from the exertion. "You're the best."

Cocona brushed some sweaty hair from Papika's forehead and kissed her. "That's because you deserve the best."

"The bestest best," Papika contined. "The super duper bestest best!"

"I get it," Cocona said, laughing.

"Ultra deluxe best," said Papika, breaking into a yawn on the last word.

Cocona shook her head. "Come here, silly." She wrapped her free arm around Papika's shoulders and pulled her close. Papika leaned against Cocona and yawned again. "I still have some reading to do, so just stay here, okay?"

"'Kaaay," Papika murmured, snuggling into Cocona.

Cocona kissed Papika on the head and picked her book back up. If there was a better way to spend a Saturday afternoon, she didn't know what it could be.


End file.
